Belladonna
by JUJUChick16
Summary: I will be introducing my very own character Belladonna le Fay. If I get good responses from this and the other two one shots I will be posting then I will post the long story which I hope I will be able to do. Read and tell me what you think.


I am introducing a character I have created myself, I will be posting little one shots but at the same time I will post a long story to go into detail but only if I get good response. So here is my story and my character Belladonna le Fay (Hooch).

Here she was standing in front of a mirror she looked like she was in her fifties, a very good fifties. In actuality she was one hundred and thirty years old, she had many years in front of here though. Playing Quidditch, training kids on brooms, and plus a wife and eight children have had done its wear and tear but she still looked good. Her wife though was another story. Bell, Bella or her legal name Belladonna always looked young due to her mother, Morgan le Fay. Roland knew Bell was making herself look older, Bell would die before her children but she would surpass two hundred possibly three hundred.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"You." Rolanda answered easily, getting a small smile from the other woman.

"You always seem to know what to say." Bell whispered as she wrapped her arms around Rolanda before she kissed her.

"Well I do love you." Smiled Rolanda between kisses.

"Good then this will be easier to say." Bell smiled.

"What's wrong?" Rolanda said in a worried tone.

"Nothing! Remember what mother said with her slow down of age she was able to have many children. Since I can live double then I can have many children."

"Are you saying what I think your saying?"

"Yes," Bell smiled " Rolanda are you okay with this?"

"Bell, I love you! I love our life and our children even our grand children. I want to have everything with you. Its even better that you love Quidditch and can go back to your amazing body, also dance." Rolanda said as she did a sly once over of Bell's body.

"You just want me for my body!" Bell laughed as Rolanda picked her up by her thighs.

"Damn straight!" Rolanda said as she set Bell down on the bed.

"I love it when you play rough." Bell whispered as Rolanda ripped Bell's shirt right off.

"I know you do." Rolanda replied as she kissed her way down Bella's body. Light moans filled the room as Rolanda took a covered nipple into her mouth. As Rolanda's mouth messed with Bell's chest her left hand undid her pants and removed them which caused her mouth to stop its ministrations.

"You my dear, are far to over dressed." Bell panted as she used her body to flip Rolanda onto her back. After a mere second Bell had removed all of Rolanda's clothes.

"I am going to make you scream." Bell stated as she went down to Rolanda's hot center.

Light feathery kisses upon Rolanda's opening caused intakes of air to become moans, Bell continued what she was doing, it left Rolanda with the feeling of being touched but never having release.

"Please." Rolanda panted.

"Please what?"

"You know."

"I don't think I do." Bell giggled as she kissed Rolanda forcefully, but quickly pulling away as she got off the bed. Rolanda's eyes followed her as she stepped away. Bell slowly removed her blouse and tossed it the floor showing off the matching red lace set underneath. The red made the red of Bell's hair even more striking, she had toned muscles in all the right places along with all the right curves. Hips that were perfect for holding onto, thighs that were just right for the same purpose and other shapely parts that weren't to big or to small but were just right.

"Like what you see?" Grinned Bell as Rolanda nodded.

Bell walked over to Rolanda slowly and leaned down and kissed Rolanda on the for head and moved her way down slowly. Kissing each eye, each cheek and lastly onto the lips, Bell went and sat next to Rolanda on her knees as she went lower and began to kiss and suck on Rolanda's next, Rolanda's body jerked up as a groan escaped her.

"Not yet, love." Bell said.

She went further down and kissed each breast and licked each nipple while her hands gently glided down Rolanda's sides. Kissing slowly down Rolanda's body until stopping right were heat was radiating from. Bell leaned down and lightly kissed that one spot causing the moans to become more high pitched. Bell then slowly backed down and began to kiss and lick the inside of Rolanda's thigh, right at that spot that is so close to the center but yet not. Rolanda began grabbing at the dark blue sheets and blanket as Bell began to kiss that spot that drove her closer and closer to the brink.

As Rolanda began to think that she hoped Bell would enter her soon, Bell did causing Rolanda to scream an airy scream. Bell's fingers worked in and out of her and each time hitting that spot that caused stars to race over Rolanda's eyes. Bell's fingers kept working as she went up and took one of Rolanda's nipples into her mouth and lightly bit it.

"OH MERLIN! BELLA!" Rolanda screamed as her body began to shake and squirm. As Rolanda screamed Bell kept moving but faster this time and she made sure each time she hit that spot. When Rolanda finally came down from her climax Bell lied down beside her and took her in her arms.

"Was it good for you?" Bell smiled at her joke causing Rolanda to laugh.

"I think I need a cigarette." Rolanda said in between laughing.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Bell." Rolanda whispered as she began to fall asleep.

"Hey, none of that the children are coming over."

"Then why did you have to wear me out?"

"Because."

"I hope this baby is just like you, a complete pain in the arse then you will see what I have had to go through."

"Shut up! Beside I was wondering if you wouldn't mind telling the children today."

"I think that would be great."

The couple got out of bed and went and washed up then got dressed, as dinner was being prepared they readied themselves with having to tell there children after seventeen years of having no children but grandchildren running around they were getting ready to have another baby. More children or no more children it didn't matter to Rolanda as long as she had that beautiful red head next too her.

Please just don't read this and not tell me something, atleast tell me what you think of my character and whether or not I should post the story of the couple. Don't leave without something even if it is anonymous or private message.

So that was my character Belladonna, I will have more little one shots posted they will all be under Rolanda of course unless I write the long chapter story and post it but only if plenty of people want to know my character and the story of Rolanda and Belladonna. Please let me know.


End file.
